Thumbelina (song)
"Thumbelina" 'is not the theme song for ''Thumbelina, but it's its title song. It is sung about and by Thumbelina, and the farm animals sing it, too. Lyrics |-|Movie version= '''Duck: Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee? Goat: Who is the angel with a funny name? Bull: Moo, we don't know where she's from or how she came to be Farm Animals: But happy was the day she came Chickens: Thumbelina Goat: She's a funny little squirt Chickens: Thumbelina Bull: Tiny angel in a skirt Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: First she's mending then baking, pretending, she's making things up Chickens: Thumbelina Thumbelina: Who would believe the wonder of the world I see Each little minute brings a new surprise There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me Seems I'm the only one my size Chickens: Thumbelina Goat: Thank the Lord and save our meals Chickens: Thumbelina Turkey: Maybe if you had high heels Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: If you stay here forever we know that we'll never be glum Bull: By gum! Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: She is always in the thick Chickens: Thumbelina Thumbelina: But I get out in the nick Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: For us sometimes its sickness, but this time it's bigness Thumbelina: Oh a plum's so big, and a fig's so big And they call it a twig, but a twig's so big! Farm Animals: It's a big big world! Thumbelina, Thumbelina, Thumbelina! Thumbelina: That's me! |-|Extended Demo version= Duck: Who is the girl no bigger than a bumble bee? Goat: Who is the angel with a funny name? Bull: Moo, we don't know where she's from or how she came to be Farm Animals: But happy was the day she came Chickens: Thumbelina Goat: She's a funny little squirt Chickens: Thumbelina Bull: Tiny angel in a skirt Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: First she's mending then baking, pretending, she's making things up Chickens: Thumbelina Thumbelina: Who would believe the wonder of the world I see Each little minute brings a new surprise There's only one peculiar thing that bothers me Seems I'm the only one my size Chickens: Thumbelina Goat: Thank the Lord and save our meals Chickens: Thumbelina Turkey: Maybe if you had high heels Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: If you stay here forever we know that we'll never be glum Bull: By gum! Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: She's a whisper on a wing Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: She's as hopeful as the spring Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: First she's mending then baking pretending shes making things up Bull: Moo Duck: Quack! Chicken: La da da da da Bull: Moo moo moo moo moo Farm Animals: boop a doop a doop be doop a doop! Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: She is always in the thick Chickens: Thumbelina Thumbelina: But I get out in the nick Chickens: Thumbelina Farm Animals: For us sometimes its sickness, but this time it's bigness Thumbelina: Oh a plum's so big, and a fig's so big And they call it a twig, but a twig's so big! Farm Animals: It's a big big world! Thumbelina, Thumbelina, Thumbelina! Thumbelina: That's me! Gallery Trivia External Links Category:Thumbelina Category:Thumbelina songs Category:Don Bluth Category:Group Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs